cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Federation of Socialist and Communist Nations
The United Federation of Socialist and Communist Nations (UFSCN) is an alliance dedicated to spreading socialist and communist ideologies around the Cyberverse. In order for that to occur, the United Federation of Socialist and Communist Nations employs a form of government based on an idea by its founder James Loyderas. Founding The United Federation of Socialist and Communist Nations was founded by James Loyderas, who is the ruler of Loyderastan and former member of the Socialistic Empire. Early in its infancy a manifesto was created to form the alliance. An initial merger by the World-Wide Socialist Revolution formed its core group. Then the Socialist Peoples Army merged later. Commissars They have been made officers of the Central Committee to serve with the General Consul and People's Minister. Who they are and what exactly what they do is not available at this time. Manifesto of the United Federation of Socialist and Communist Nations Chapter 1: Establishment of Government Article 1 Creation of the Federation Assembly Hereto, the laws of the United Federation of Socialist and Communist Nations and domestic problems shall be assigned to the Federation Assembly. They shall have sole power over intra-alliance affairs. A speaker shall be elected to head the executive council of the Executive Department. They shall also elect 5 members to serve on the Central Committee. The Federation Assembly is the common ground of all members including people in the Executive Department or Central Committee. Creation of Soviets Soviets shall be created or regions on the globe that contain high numbers of member states. They shall consist of a local council dictating local domestic policy or powers delegated to by the Imperial Assembly. They shall elect a Soviet Delegate to serve in-coordination with member states. Soviet Delegates shall carry the number of votes equal to how many people are in that soviet. =Clause A = Should, member states not actively participate in the forums. Then the Soviet Delegate shall be considered the voice of the soviet. =Clause B: The Independence Clause = If a nation or member state request independence from a soviet. It shall be granted: guaranteed that activity is kept up by that member state. Article 2:Creation of Executive Department Creation of Executive Council An executive council shall consist of the speaker of the Federation Assembly, Head Visionary, Head Commissioner, People’s Minister and the General Consul. They shall dictate the executive duties of the executive department assigned to it by the Central Committee. Creation of Council of Ministers They shall be headed by the People’s Minister. They shall dictate the policy of the agencies and programs of the government assigned to it by the Central Committee. Creation of Council of Visionaries The Council of Visionaries shall be over the aspects of the Doctrine and the ideas of the United Federation of Socialist and Communist Nations and its official dogma. And, its teachings and the spreading of those ideals. Creation of Council of Commissioners The Council of Commissioners shall dictate the fiscal policy of United Federation of Socialist and Communist Nations and adhere to budgets set by the Central Committee and Federation Assembly. Creation of Office of General Consul The General Consul shall be head of state for the United Federation of Socialist and Communist Nationsand and lead member of the Central Committee. He shall implement the laws passed by the Federation Assembly, Central committee, and Councils. Article 3 Creation of the Central Committee The Central Committee shall be over all aspects not delegated to the Executive Department and Federation Assembly. The Central Committee shall have legislative and executive power. It shall be checked by the Federation Assembly and the Executive Council. chapter 2 We value military might as the a self-given right to defend a nation. But, are against any war that has imperialistic gains. Nuclear Weapons and other intracities are to be decided soon by the Federation Assembly. Flag of the United Federation of Socialist and Communist Nations Significant Leftist Alliances (Edit) Current CPCN | LSF | MRA | UDCS | –SE–| UFSCN Defunct ICP | SWF | ICSN | SRI | System 37 | UCLN | EC | EoTS | SECOM | Sons of Liberty | NWF Notes This denotes current sanctioned alliance. This denotes former sanctioned alliance. Category:Defunct alliances